His promises
by HakuoBlake
Summary: Naruto promised many things to many people. He would fulfill those promises. nothing can stop his nindo, not even death...right? [deathfic? maybe....maybe not]
1. Chapter 1

Dedicated to: the people who didn't get what they wanted in the Unite or Divide poll cause I felt guilty

**Warnings: sadness (happy in end?...), Quotes from manga may be altered DON'T COME TO ME SAYING THAT THEY NEVER SAID THAT! I know, and I adjusted it to fit my story.**

**Disclaimer: no I don't own it…per say…**

* * *

His promises

* * *

The rain dropped heavily.

The clear, cleansing liquid landing on everyone. It washed away their tension, blood and sweat, if only for the moment. All of the ninja that had survived the war were still, it seemed even time had paused. One had to look closely to notice the slight fall and rise of the chest, the signs of the living.

It took a while to set in for most. They all reached the same conclusion:

Orochimaru was dead. The war was over.

Villagers inside Konoha stirred, noticing the absence of fighting sounds; the sounds of two villages struggling for power.

The fight so intense that a certain fox demon summoning had let a giant trail reaching Sound and ending at Konoha doorstep.

Someone laughed amidst the rain and still bodies of ninjas.

Everyone's trance like state was broken and all looked in the direction of the laughing shinobi; as he shook his hands free of

Orochimaru blood.

"Clear and sunny my ass! Stupid weatherman lied to me!" Naruto shouted, feigning outrage.

The tension was broken and all laughed weakly and smiled, before starting to check over the casualties.

The Sand siblings were not injured fatally, couple of broken bones.

All the leaf shinobi were dead, wounded or alive and battered.

Neji was being healed by Hinata, while Sakura was busy healing ANBU and jounin. Another figure stood over a body. His black bangs hid his face from view and he seemed to ignore all of his surroundings.

Sakura glanced worriedly over at Sasuke; he'd been like that for a while after the death of his older brother.

It seemed Itachi and Akutsuki had sided with Orochimaru and sound. They were all dead now. Even as a medic Nin, Sakura had killed her fair share of ninjas. Being the teammate of both Naruto and Sasuke had that effect on you.

She was surprised, however, along with everyone else when Naruto walked over to Sasuke.

All could see them conversing, until Naruto said something that made Sasuke's head snap up quickly and openly gawk at Naruto.

The blond then said something else pretty loudly; everyone only heard the words "Hokage" and "Slave" before…

_SMACK!_

"Itai!!! Bastard, what was that for?!"

"Stupid idiot! Like I'll ever follow you!"

Sasuke was back to normal.

Naruto clutched his head in pain, before he felt someone's arm around his shoulders, supporting him.

"But…I'll walk along beside you instead" the Uchiha said while smirking in that irritating way of his.

They both reached the place were everyone was at. Right in front of Konoha's gates, where all the villagers stood, waiting for the

chance to get out.

"the dobe who killed Orochimaru is okay, folks!" Sasuke said, raising Naruto's hand for him declaring the blond the winner.

Tsunade smiled and went to squish him in a hug. Jiraiya beamed while the entire rookie 9 and Gai's team couldn't look more relieved and happy towards Naruto.

Who was currently trying to breathe through a bone crushing hug (literally)

"Tsunade-baachan, I get it! Let go of me!! I feel like I'm--!"

**Slump.**

"Naruto?!" everyone yelled rushing towards the fallen blond. He clutched his head in pain.

Taking a hint, Ino performed her family's signature jutsu. Shikamaru caught her body as she entered his mind.

She ran towards the direction of the Kyuubi's cage

"KYUUBI!" she cried out.

The demon was on the floor cradling Naruto in his paws. His red chakra practically drowned Naruto.

The demon looked panicked; frantically curing Naruto, who was writhing on the floor in indescribable torture.

"**it's that snake**" Kyuubi hissed spitefully, "**when he died a poison was inserted into Naruto. That bastard wanted to take Naruto with him, dead." **his eyes glowed red in fury.

"poison?" Ino asked kneeling, his body was getting paler, limbs twitching spastically.

"**it's spreading through his system at a medium rate, killing of nerves and organs. Destroying bones and tearing apart muscles."** kyuubi growled, frustrated that Naruto was dying and he couldn't do anything to help.

"**you should get going" **kyuubi said in a dead tone, his eyes downcast and hollow.

Ino bowed her head and left the mourning demon.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

She blinked open her eyes and focused them on Tsunade. She was cradling his head on her knees. Dropping the Genjutsu, focusing instead all of her chakra to heal Naruto.

'_nonononononono. You gave me hope, brat. You PROMISED that you world be Hokage one day! You gave me back my faith…you can't die on us!!' _

She sobbed.

"Ino. What happened?" Shikamaru asked, nervous. Ino shook her head, distraught. "Orochimaru…he poisoned Naruto when he died. Naruto -he--Kyuubi can't heal him, the poison…it's destroying him from the inside" she choked out.

Another scream from Naruto, this time accompanied by thrashing until the poison finally disabled his legs, hands and throat.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sakura told herself that crying wouldn't help her fallen teamate. She was a medic. Healing came before emotions; but even as she told herself , warm wetness slid down her cheeks.

She had both hands on his left hand, remembering how he had used that hand to support, encourage and help her.

'_he can't die!' _she screamed mentally.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Hinata had her delicate hands placed on Naruto stomach, crying openly while pouring all her strength into him. She remembered his voice clearly:

' _I…I won't give up…BELIEVE IT!'_

He had guts . Strength that no one could deter; he would never give up. Hinata herself had a glimpse of what drove him. When she had fought Neji in the Chunnin Exams. It had felt wonderful, the courage.

She had felt as if nothing could hurt her, if she only stood back up and fought, she was untouchable.

'_Don't give up, Naruto-kun!'_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Lee and Neji had poured their chakra into him from his legs. Lee remembered his operation. _'if it wasn't for you bringing back Hokage -sama, I wouldn't be a ninja!'_ his legs were beyond repair, only a Sannin could do it.

'_I will help you to use YOUR legs Naruto!'_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**  
Neji heard his voice ringing clearly in his mind:

'_why do you defy destiny?'_

'_because…people called me a loser. I'll prove them wrong!'_

'_Naruto. You set me free. Even though you had no chance against me, you stood back up and made your own destiny! Prove us wrong once more and get UP!' _Neji thought.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Gaara kneeled next to Tsunade and covered Naruto's heart the beat was getting slower and slower. His own heart clenched painfully in sadness.

His eyes narrowed as he recalled Naruto telling him:

' _I fight to protect my precious people, I'll never let them down!'_

Later on, Gaara had become another of Naruto's precious people, even to the point where the blond brought him back from the dead.

'_Naruto…don't let me--us-- down. Or I'll cry forever, here…'_ he put his other hand over his heart.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Ino had come up in between Sakura and Hinata, covering one of Sakura's hands with her own and her other doing the same for Hinata.

Both girls looked up at the Yamanaka with teary eyes. "for Naruto." was all Ino could say, before she let her tears fall. along with her tears she gave both medic ninjas her chakra, boosting the healing.

Everyone felt the power boost and were once again rejuvenated. More chakra was given to the blond.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sasuke stood still, shocked. He practically ran to Naruto's other arm. Grabbing it and kneeling next to Gaara, at the heart and Neji at his legs.

'_Dobe. Dobe. Dobe. DAMMIT DOBE! You can't die after you…you…' _Sasuke thought desperately, remembering the talk not moments ago.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"_what do I do now, Naruto?" he asked. Naruto looked at him _

_sadly. "you're feeling it…aren't you? The emptiness"_

_Sasuke nodded._

"_there's nothing left for me here…I'm gonna go" the last Uchiha said._

_Naruto was about to protest when Sasuke stopped him, " no one would miss me. There's nothing to do. You know me. I can't stand still for long. It's like Haku said, all those years ago…there's no worse feeling than having no purpose in life." Sasuke turned back down to stare at the ground._

_Naruto whispered, his voice hurt, "but, who will help me become Hokage, Sasuke?" _

_Mentioned Uchiha whipped his head up. It wasn't every day the blond sounded so desperate, so needy, …so…_**sad**

_Naruto continued, " you're one of my precious people, Sasuke. If you leave **I'll **miss you…for what its worth." he finished in a small sad voice. The black haired ninja paused, letting what _

_Naruto was saying sink in._

_He smiled and replied, cockily, " you're right. Without me you'll never even get there" Naruto broke out in a warm smile. _

_Then because he was Naruto, he ruined the moment by saying, " besides, every Hokage needs a personal slave, right Sasuke?"_

_SMACK!_

"_itai!! Bastard what was that for?!"_

"_you idiot! Like I'll ever follow you!"_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"…after you gave a new purpose…." he finished out loud. He grunted in frustration as he gripped the hand. The same one that threw Rasengan and held back as to not hurt him: even if it had cost Naruto his life.

Another chakra boost was felt.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Kiba grasped Hinata's shoulder, she turned around to see shino doing the same thing to Kiba. Kootenai doing the same thing to the both her students. Her teammates smiled at her, cheering her on.

She, once again felt the courage showed to her by Naruto. **They** believed in her abilities.

Like Naruto had.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Iruka patted Sakura's shoulder blade as well, giving her his admiration; she smiled back gratefully. She had made a promise hadn't she? To not be weak. Time to live up to her words.

Konohamaru, now a chunnin , did the same the same to her right; Udon and Moegi right behind him. "For boss." he murmured, close to tears, and transferred his chakra to her as well. Ebisu already behind Iruka.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: **

Ino felt two weights press her shoulders. Turning around she saw Shikamaru and Chouji grinning. "He's troublesome but he's still our friend" the Nara said. Asuma did like Kurenai and completed their team, smiling.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Gai and Anko joined and supported Lee's small chakra, adding it to him. Gai gave him a thumbs up while, Anko grinned maniacally.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Similarly, Gaara felt two people contribute to his chakra.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Temari smile and nod, while Kankuro winked.

"thank you" the Kazekage said. They shook their heads. "he's important to us too." Temari said, meaning every word.

He nodded in understanding, smiling slightly.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Neji was being supported by Tenten, he looked surprised, but she waved it off and smiled; pouring more chakra to him. On his other side Hanabi did the same thing , boosting his supply greatly.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sasuke focused only on that tan face, he jumped when he felt Kakashi feed him his chakra. He smiled gratefully, in which the copy nin just eye smiled back at him.

Ibiki took his left side and smirked, Sasuke nodded saying, _'I understand, thank you'_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jiraiya had already taken up Tsunade's right, while Shizune and

Tonton held up her left.

"For Arashi's only son" Jiraiya said grimly. Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"For my brother"

"for my teammate"

"For my teacher's legacy"

The list went on and on everybody realizing the big part Naruto played in each of their lives.

"for my savior"

"for the not-so-dead-last"

Finished Sasuke. Then a voice spoke outside of the gathered circle of ninjas.

"For our future, **_Rokudaime Hokage_**"

They all looked over at him.

"f-father?" Hinata stuttered. Hyuuga Hiashi nodded and placed a hand on Hanabi, showing his support. For Hinata that meant a lot.

Her father was supporting her, he had also realized what all of the Rookies knew since Naruto had told them.

**Naruto was not the Kyuubi, but the goal to which they all strived to be.**

Although he thought himself good enough, he trained harder than anyone else, just to prove them all wrong. He had courage, and everything everyone who knew him was missing. They saw what they worked for, in him.

Not only Hiashi, though, but the clan heads of the Rookie 9. ANBU's and other Jounin positioned themselves behind someone they knew, linking behind, in front or next to someone.

The chakra was felt for miles, so great its power.

But Naruto did not stir. Inside him Kyuubi howled in anguish.

'_it's not enough.' _all of them thought desperately.

All the villagers looked on, knowing what would be the right thing to do, but were afraid to do it.

Suddenly, the crowd parted as a man stepped forwards. Apron still tied around his waist , he spoke:

"For ten years, I've feared the Kyuubi no Kitsune. A true disastrous demon" he said earning all of their glares, they were infuriated, " but" the man continued smiling " I've always loved his vessel. So kind and pure of heart…not to mention the emptiness of his stomach"

Some of the rookies smiled watery at this.

"I'm sure as hell not going to lose my best customer to some sound ninja!" he finished, walking over and putting his hand on Iruka's shoulder who in turn gave more chakra to Sakura.

Ayame followed her father and set one hand on his shoulder. " Naruto-kun, Ichariku is waiting for you to wake up. Don't let you ramen get cold silly!" she said smiling.

Ayame's friends were right behind her, their parent's behind them. Their parent's friends followed suit.

Everyone was linked.

And the chakra was added on.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Only ninjas could harness the power of chakra, but that didn't mean normal humans didn't have any chakra.

Most of them didn't know how to meditate and find their center to release chakra. To be in tune with everything to make a jutsu work.

But now, everyone : ninja or not was in tune, _linked._ They had all reached their center.

The center lay on the ground in front of them being healed simultaneously by the rookie ninja, Gai's team, two legendary Sannin, ANBU, jounin, Suna ninja's, the Kazekage, chunnin and villagers of Konoha alike.

All the different chakras meshed together, becoming visible melding into **one**. String of chakra weaved in and around everybody, connecting them deeper than any physical touch ever could.

The beautiful azure combined with Sasuke's darker navy . Gaara's brilliant yellow gold also joined in seamlessly, along with Kyuubi's red chakra.

They had all done something thought impossible. But no one cared, they only had eyes for Naruto. The chakra was poured all over the once bright, happy blue-eyed blond, the chakra in itself was amazing.

In it was the Sharingan, Byakkugan, Shukaku's sand, Aburame, Inuzuka's, Nara's, Akimiji's, Haruno's and everyone who was connected with everyone.

All for the blond who had joined them. They all knew that without Naruto, things could have been worse. He was the seal that kept all of Konoha united. Without him it would all be…

…pointless.

_--Thump…thump….thump…..--_

With the last burst of chakra the aura was gone, everybody left exhausted.

**--Thump.--**

And for one second the heart stopped.

No one spoke, no one moved. All sounds were muted as everyone looked at the blond, grief constricting their throats.

The gray clouds overhead had stopped their rain, and they parted letting the pure blue of the sky shine. All of their tears fell, the ground once again wet.

A tear landed on Naruto's cheek and stayed. Something sparked and the sun was fully revealed.

A sun-kissed limb freed itself from two girls' grasp, to wipe away the water that bothered him.

"I can't believe it…he's gone" Tsunade gasped from her crying. Others nodded their agreement solemnly.

Two azure blue eyes slid open, rivaling the sky's magnificence. A raw throat rasped out in mock exasperation:

"How many times must I say it?! You guys never learn! **Believe it! Dattebayo!**"

--owari--

* * *

I'll post the epilouge in a couple of days ... 


	2. Epilouge

**Epilogue (DATTEBAYO!!)

* * *

**

A lone figure stood over the black stone. His hair shone bright in the morning sun. The dew sparkling wetly on the grass at his feet.

He had an offering for the dead, and laid it next to the giant, colorful bouquet the Yamanaka family had placed there.

He chuckled under his breath.

'_Ino can be so…overachieving sometimes' _he thought. Especially if it was to win the heart of his right hand man.

His white and red Hokage robes fluttered as a soft breeze came by. The fabric soft on his tan skin. He no longer wore his hat, so loose strands of yellow whipped about his face, the long sideburns gently caressing the whiskers on his cheeks. He slid his brilliant blue eyes over the names once again.

Fur shuddered slightly against his neck. Then it reeled and curled in on itself; wrapping so it looked like a shawl on his shoulders.

"awake, lazy?" he said. Scratching the fox behind the ears. It started to purr and stretch again languidly. "Shut up. Aren't you suppose to be at an important Hokage meeting?" It asked.

"Tch. Stuffy bastards. The only one fun there is Gaara, you think so too!" the blond answered. "Because. He can Sabaku Kyuu anyone who defies him" the fox replied, flexing its nine tails.

"Dobe-sama. They're looking for you." his right hand man said, appearing next to him.

The blond looked over at him. "Sasuke-teme, why?" he whined.

Sasuke sighed, frustrated . "Just come on, Naruto."

Naruto whined and with Kyuubi's mind link, he whined too. The fox jumped down, his orange-red fur bristling. He started to grow, his head now reaching Naruto's shoulder, nine tails swishing behind him.

Sasuke looked nervous for a moment. Although most villagers were still a bit skeptical about having a toy version of the feared Kyuubi no Kitsune walking free, he had adapted.

Naruto tried his best to quell their fears. The real truth, though, was that the Kyuubi roamed "free" was a lie actually. The fox couldn't go that far away from Naruto: maybe a mile at most.

After the death of Orochimaru years ago, the chakra that Kyuubi pumped into Naruto, managed to break the seal halfway. Jiraiya had done a patch up job on it . Now Naruto had more access to Kyuubi's chakra without hurting himself, while Kyuubi somehow had more freedom.

The funny thing was that if Kyuubi now went back inside Naruto, he would gain his animalistic traits. Pointy red ears, longer whiskers, cat-like pupils and the dreaded fluffy tails.

All the village girls, including Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Tenten, had taken one look at that and ran to pet him.

'_thanks God Sasuke was there to save me from the fan girls' _Naruto mused.

Kyuubi laughed through his mind link. It had taken Naruto a couple months to make a shadow clone and put a henge on hit.

Kyuubi now only had to go back to Naruto when it got tired of all those humans.

The only ones he socialized with were Naruto (duh.), Gaara (another duh.) and if he felt like it; and a few words to Sasuke.

" I don't WANT to go see old people" Kyuubi said childishly. Sasuke's arrogance returned. "you have to"

Naruto muttered a swearword under his breath and they teleported to the Hokage tower. Neji was standing guard along with…

"YOSH HOKAGE-SAMA! ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR YOUTHFUL MEETING?!"

…Rock Lee.

Kyuubi's hackles rose. Thankfully Neji put a hand over Lee's mouth before Kyuubi decided to kill him on the spot. He nodded to go.

The meeting was long and boring. Naruto playing paper football with the Kazekage and the Raikage which eventually leading to all the Kages playing along.

Until Sasuke slapped him over the head with a sigh. _'Blonds….'_

As they filed out, Gaara asked the blond.

"don't you have paperwork?"

Naruto gave his foxy grin and said. "I don't know why nobody thought of it, but I just made a couple clones to sign all the papers!"

Sasuke sighed_. 'only when it comes to slacking off does his brilliance shine'_

Gaara and Naruto did some small talk until they reached an open window. All the Kages were waiting patiently.

Naruto jumped with excitement.

"all right!!! Gennins and soon to be Chunnin! Welcome to the Chunnin Exams, where you will try your best to bond with your fellow villages and kick some ASS!"

Naruto swore he heard Sasuke mutter, "So articulate" he shrugged it off and grinned at the crowd of ninjas before him.

All the rookie nine were present, and had a smile on their faces.

Since that day, all had been connected, they would trust Naruto with their life.

Because they'd given him his to reach his goal.

--owari--

* * *

A short story to humor you, I liked it. 

Please review!!

**Ruby: REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
